Mobius Absolution, the Adventures of Argentum the Hedgehog
by Nerokin4
Summary: (I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, almost all character names belong to Sega. Also I know I Rip off Dragon Ball Z and I must apologize for this in advance.) This is the Final story in the Mobius Trilogy (There are other trilogies with on the same timeline But I'll get along to posting those later) Argentum tells how Sonic finally avenges South Island in addition to Saving the Planet


**Mobius Absolution**

Space Colony ARK 3645/08/15

Team Hedgehog took out a being of Artificial Chaos, Called a P-1000, with the help of Neoshadow the Hedgehog. Shortly after, they removed samples of all plant life, and all animal life on the ARK to return to Mobius and Repopulate. Three months later, Team Hedgehog returns to G.U.N. base with a report of what transpired on the ARK.

The Survivors' Rule

All Our memories that happened on the ARK were erased in the most common way. We hit our heads on the way back to Mobius. We completely forgot about meeting Shadow Sr. and almost everything else that happened in Mobius Conquest. But it was restored after the events of this story.

My name is Argentum, Argentum the Hedgehog. I am an Agent of the Guardian Units of Nations, or G.U.N. for short who are currently involved in a war against the former Lucian Katubor, Now called Dr. Robotnik. After I left the Survivors Settlement, I never imagined that they would Join G.U.N. I especially didn't consider the circumstances under which they joined possible.

It had been a few months since the P-1000 was taken down, and we had just gotten back to G.U.N. HQ, after restoring the plant and animal life we found on the ARK to Mobius. There we found Kid the Echidna, Miles Prower III, and, crazy as it sounds, the Ghost of Lionel the Hedgehog imprinted into a common crystal. Lionel was talking to Commander Foxx, about something I never thought he'd ever consider.

"Why should I let the South Island Survivors join G.U.N.?" Commander Foxx said to Lionel.

"I died because of my pride in thinking that humans were responsible for our extinction," Lionel said. "I was killed by a robot that claimed to be of Robotnik's design alone, I realized, moments before I died, that not all humans were against South Islanders. I want to atone for my mistake, and fight with you to end Robotnik's Reign."

They stared each other down for a full fifteen minutes. Then Commander Foxx gave the order that quartering was to be prepared for the Purge Surviving Men. There was one order of Business that Lionel had to take care of that I wasn't expecting once the quarters were set up.

"Under normal circumstances, this situation wouldn't exist," Lionel said. "But mostly because of my stubbornness at being incorrect, I am stepping down as leader of the South Island Males. I am leaving the responsibility of the Men in the hands of my son, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr."

Shadow stepped up to Lionel and took the Armlet that symbolized leadership, but instead of putting it on he said the following:

"I can understand your reason for resigning, especially in you…condition, father. However I cannot accept Leadership myself. Therefore I give my leadership to my Little Brother, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr." not only was I shocked but everyone, Tj, Kid, Lionel, and most of all, Sonic. He was confused, but he stepped forward, and, with more hesitation, took the Armlet from Shadow.

"Shadow, I have to wonder what compelled you to pass the opportunity to lead us," Sonic said in his speech. "However it is with great honor (and great… hesitation) that I accept the position of leadership of the South Island Men." He unclasped the Armlet and clamped it on his right wrist, the same arm with the Mark of the Chaos Trinity. After that there was much rejoicing, for the new leader of the South Island men had been selected. Sonic and I pulled Shadow aside to ask why he stepped down almost immediately after becoming the leader..

"After everything I could've put G.U.N. through, I don't deserve the position any more than Father does now," Shadow said. "It's true I used to long for the day I became the leader, but after being proven wrong so much, I don't think I could lead us to prosperity."

Sonic and I looked at each other. This was profound thinking even for a former emo student. But that's not what caught us. Shadow dreamed of taking his father's place as leader to show he was just as good if not better than his father. And just giving it up? That had to make him ten times the man Lionel ever was.

God-Given Rights

Team Hedgehog, that would be me, Shadow and Sonic (Not in that order), was given a mission that marked our time as G.U.N. agents as real. We had to sneak into the Robotnik airbase, rescue any and all captive and roboticized citizens and, if possible, shut it down. Sneaking on was the easy part. With my telekinesis and their soundless Extreme Gear, we boarded the Airship without tripping security. The hard part was getting into the base without making a scene. The barrier was able to withstand anything that moved with a certain mass at the speed of sound (at least on Mobius). Sonic the Hedgehog Sr. was just able to break the Sound barrier by running at top speed. With that power plus his own under his belt, the currently living Sonic was able to go halfway between the speeds of sound and light, Or so Tj calculated. How I knew this much about the Force Field just by looking at it I'll never know.

We did cause a disturbance, but it was mild and everything on the base went back to normal, even the field went back up. We found Robotnik's Chamber and he was indeed in there. Unbeknownst to us, he had no idea who the "Three Blurs" (White for me, Black for Shadow, and Blue for Sonic) were yet. Right now he was interrogating a civilian, a man who had no affiliation with G.U.N. or any Anti-Robotnik activists for that matter, about the identities of the Three Blurs.

"What are they?" Robotnik said.

"I don't know!" he said. "I barely got a good look before they flashed off!" I realized that I recognized this guy. We saved him from a swarm of Rogue Buzz bombers last month. Apparently I was the only one who got a good look at this guy, Sonic and Shadow didn't recognize him.

"You were there!" Robotnik said. He looked much less threatening in the light. He was a bit…Chubby and he had a mustache that went out in seven directions on either side of his face. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, and he was wearing… well I don't know how to accurately describe what he was wearing. "You saw plenty! Tell me what. They. Are." The man stayed silent and then the sound of electricity going through flesh filled the room as the poor guy was shocked pretty painfully.

"Ah…Humanity."

"Wha-Wha?" the man said.

"Humanity used to be a right bestowed on all men by God. Now it is a privilege that I have to take away from those who misbehave." Robotnik looked at the Robots on either side of the man. "Prep the captive for Roboticization!"

After witnessing the death of a queen last year, you'd think I'd be prepared for anything. Wrong. Roboticization is taking an organic life form and removing what makes it organic to use as a battery. I saw it happen once during my adventures, it was awful! I couldn't let this man be used as a powerhouse just for not seeing enough!

I did the one thing I probably would regret most for not doing today. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Stop!" I yelled. Robotnik and the man both looked at me. Even the robots stopped to see what would happen.

"The White Blur!" Robotnik whispered. "You're one of Them!?"

"And proud of it!" I raised my hand and used my Telekinesis to shut the robots down by removing their power. Sonic Rushed out and grabbed the man, bringing him to our side of the room, and Shadow came out with his gun aimed at Robotnik.

"The Three Blurs all gathered on my Base!" Robotnik said. Then he smiled. "Must be my lucky day!"

I realized my mistake in stepping out of the shadows. Robotnik grabbed two Flash blasters by his side and drew them aimed them at us and prepared to fire. Shadow reacted faster than anyone else in the room. He fired at the guns, blowing them to bits, and leaving Robotnik without any way to kill us. Then Robotnik pushed a big red button on his desk. An escape capsule encased him and he sped away from the Airship. Shadow went to get all the Captives and Roboticization Victims and Sonic destroyed the power source for the ship. I just looked out the window and saw as something horrible happened below.

Real and Artificial Chaos

The first thing I should say is, If you read Mobius Rebirth, You learned for only a moment that I am the twin brother of a cat with Pyrokenisis and Cryokenisis. My sister, Spirit got those powers from my grandmother (Father's mother) Blaze the Cat, and My grandfather (Mother's father) Frostcat the Freezing. Half of my life before the purge was spent without knowledge of where my Grandparents on my mother's side were. The first half my grandfather was always with my family to make sure that we never faced too much hardship. Then he left, for the very reason he stayed the first half of my life.

What I saw here was my Grandfather Frostcat, tied by the wrists, as Robotnik was about to kill him. When I pointed this out to Shadow and Sonic, they suggested that we go and help immediately. We got to the ground and were halted by a gunshot from Robotnik.

"One more step, Hedgehogs, and the Cat gets his head blown off!" he yelled. I was furious now. Nobody threatens my grandfather and gets away with it. Fortunately I didn't have to do anything. Although I never knew Shadow the Hedgehog Sr. personally I know what he could do. I had a vague idea what he looked like at this point. But I only needed that vague idea and the knowledge of what he could do to identify him as the guy who saved my grandpa.

A black figure suddenly came out of nowhere, holding the Chaos Emerald of Water. He stayed suspended in mid air for a millisecond, and then kicked Robotnik down from his perch on the platform. I recognized this use of the Chaos Emerald, it was a Chaos Control. I used it multiple times during the past few months even without the Chaos Emeralds. Then I noticed red streaks on the arms and the spikes on the hedgehog like shape. It turned out to actually be a hedgehog, from South Island like the rest of us.

Then he looked up. Red eyes. I was shocked, but the ones who were more shocked were Shadow and Sonic. The hedgehog jumped down and stood above Robotnik in a threatening manner.

"Who are you!?" Robotnik asked. What this guy said confirmed my suspicions… and my fears.

"I am Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog!" (He crossed his arms at that last statement. Definitely Shadow Sr.)

"What!? But according to my Sensors you took the brunt of my Missile Fire! How can you be alive!?"

"I had a little help."

Shadow (Jr.) Took out his gun and fired at Robotnik, same place he got Lionel in Sonic's story. He missed all arteries, and all vital points.

"Jr." Shadow Sr. said. "Aim for the ropes holding Frostcat. I've got Robotnik." Shadow, with a little hesitation, took aim at the ropes and fired, knocking my grandfather down. I caught him and lowered him gently to the streets. Sonic had Frostcat out of the City in five seconds after he touched the ground.

Robotnik had a trick up his sleeve. He had recreated Artificial Chaos, the monster that exists thanks to the power of the Emeralds, and summoned it just before Shadow Sr. took him away. This artificial Chaos however was completely under Robotnik's Control. Just Before it exploded into Perfect Chaos, the city was evacuated by G.U.N. and Team Hedgehog was left to deal with this monster.

What we weren't prepared for was help. The Real Chaos (Which we didn't know at the time), in his normal form (Let's call it Chaos 0), came to the scene of the attack and "Slithered" (would a puddle slither?) up to us. He came out of puddle form and greeted us.

"Hello, Hedgehogs," he said. "I can only stay long enough to say that this thing is more powerful than anything any of you could take on. Even Three Super hedgehogs could not defeat this monstrosity."

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am the True Chaos. I am here to inform you how to defeat this Perfect Chaos."

"Okay, so how do we do it?" Shadow asked.

"One of you will have to go Beyond Super. Let's call this form Advanced. You will have to take the Super power and the consciousness of the other two, and add it to your own power. But I warn you the strain is great, and it is only possible to use this form when you truly need it."

"So who goes first?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not the one who needs to fight Robotnik," I said. "You two save yours for when you have to, I'll use mine now."

"I see no problem with it," Shadow said. "Sonic?"

"I'm cool with the idea actually. How do we hand over our Super Power?"

"Charge it into a spherical form on your hand, preferably the one with the Trinity Mark. Then combine the two powers and let Argentum Remove them."

They followed Chaos' instructions. When I got the Advanced Power Sphere (or so I call it) I felt an incredible energy flow through and out of me. I flew for Perfect Chaos, went Super, and then went beyond that! I had more spikes on my head and a long trail of them coming off my back, I was still gold, but there was more light behind my power.

My first attack I used my Spike Trail to stab Perfect Chaos in the Eye. I followed behind it Rolled up in a ball form. I hit it in the eye and Chaos Flailed in pain. My next move went for the other eye. This time I went through it first and spun my Spike Trail outwards behind me. After the eyes were out, the Brain was visible. It was very small, about the size of a normal human, but it was not easy to get close to.

I sent my Spike Trail flying in all directions, and blazed into the Brain and came out the other. The Chaos Liquid evaporated quickly after Chaos fell and died, leaving the city a wreck. The Chaos who helped us out returned to Angel Island, saying his time in this plain has ended for now.

I fell unconscious for about two hours after Perfect Chaos was destroyed. I woke up to the strangest sight I ever saw since the Purge.

White Comet Approaching

I woke up to see my friends, Sonic and Shadow. But there was a third Hedgehog with them. He looked just like Shadow. It took me a few seconds to remember what happened to Robotnik. I tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea hit and forced me to lie down again.

"Easy, Argentum," Shadow Sr. said. "You shouldn't push yourself now," He held out a cake. "Here, eat this and you should feel better."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You went Advanced," Sonic said. "The strain was immense and you ended up fainting from it."

"That would explain the ringing in my ears." I looked at Shadow Sr. "My biggest question is how and why are you alive?"

"Sonic and Jr. kept asking that, but since you're awake, I guess I can explain now," he picked me up and placed me with my back against a cliff. Everyone was sitting in a circle, the three of us facing him, and him facing the three of us. He told the story as I ate the cake, which by the way tasted horrible with the feeling like I was going to throw up every ten seconds, but hey it helped.

"Black Arms Tech. That's how I am alive. They did it to me before, but I escaped that time before they could perform Mental Rehab on me. This time, I was bound during the entire process, so that I could remember who I was after the Resurrection. The Reason I'm alive, I was brought back by Black Arms Separatists (I only learned that this group exists recently) to aid in the political battle against the new leader of the Black Arms, Black Hope.

"I came back to Mobius to search for you two" (pointing to Sonic and Shadow) "and ask your assistance against Black Hope."

"I understand why you care, Grandpa," Sonic said. "But why do we? You owe the Black Arms; they're no danger to us."

"To make my request easier, they are coming to Mobius. The loyalists to the Black Republic are fighting alongside Black Hope, in an effort to destroy all life on Mobius. So yes they are a threat to you." Shadow Sr. stayed quiet for a minute. Then he said something to the shadows. "I know you're there. Come on out." Out of the shadows came Neoshadow the Hedgehog, an ally of ours, accompanied by two monsters of grotesque human shape.

"Long time, no see Sonic, Shadow, Argentum," Neoshadow said. "I found out how you saw me kill Queen Kirona." He explained that Black Hope had found a way to mimic the appearance of anyone with Chaoxian origin. Seeing that Neoshadow was doing an insufficient job of eliminating Mobians for the cause, he took it upon himself to make Neoshadow more powerful and less controllable. Shooting him with a knock out beam, and then installing a power that Neoshadow couldn't control, Perfection.

"Wow…that's some story," I said.

"There's one Problem," Shadow Sr. said. "With taking down Black Hope. No amount of Super Form Hedgehogs could defeat him in Perfect mode. Not even all five of us could do it together."

"What about Advanced Form Hedgehogs?" I asked.

"What Form?" Neoshadow asked. Sonic explained to the group who hadn't experienced Advanced Form what it is. They seemed impressed at everything, even the Price of using it.

"Must be pretty Powerful to take the rest of the Chaos Trinity's power And consciousness to use," Shadow Sr. said.

"It's incredible!" Sonic said. "If you're one of the rest of the Trinity, you get to experience it like you are the one who is in Advanced Mode, I was blown away!"

"Hmm…" Neoshadow started thinking. "That could work, actually."

"I keep forgetting you have the ability to process strategies and outcomes before they happen." One of the Creatures said. "How many possible ways are there that Advanced Mode can stop him?"

"Countless, Johnson. There are countless possible ways to take him down in Advanced Mode."

"Then it's settled," the other Monster, Andrew said. "When the White Comet comes in three months one of you should be prepared to go into Advanced Mode."

Helping Shadow's Endurance

I spent the next month and a half listening to Sonic and Shadow debate over who would use their Advanced Power. The last day I heard about it, Lionel's ghost came into the room followed by his widow Rosemary and asked what they were arguing about. I explained the situation to him.

"Sonic wants to save his use of the Advanced Mode for the final fight against Robotnik," I explained. "But the threat of Black Hope is coming and he feels he has to take care of it personally. Shadow thinks that he should take care of this ordeal for Sonic to have another chance to use Advanced Power against Robotnik."

"Have you figured out who should fight this Black Hope?" Lionel asked.

"If Neoshadow were here I would find it easier. But I can't Predict Black Hope's powers in Perfect Form so I have no idea who to choose for this mission."

"Hmm…Boys!" Rosemary exclaimed. Sonic and Shadow turned to their parents. "Why do you need to take on this Black Hope? I need to know so that I can help with the decision." So they went up and stated their reasons, each one so profound that I can't wrap my head around either one. Or for that matter remember their reasoning.

Rosemary apparently came up with her decision three minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but Shadow is right," She explained. "You have to fight Robotnik, not Shadow, not Argentum, You. Therefore I propose you go for a try with Shadow's idea and prepare him as much as possible for this fight."

Sonic looked worried, but he agreed to the proposal. Over the next month Sonic and I tested the limits of Shadow's endurance. He was the Third of the Ultimate Life Forms though, so he could take anything we threw at him. Over the next half a month we waited for news related to the White Comet. Shadow finally met us in secret saying the Comet had been spotted five hundred miles outside our atmosphere. I wasn't only waiting those14/15 days. I had worked out a plan. According to Lionel, Shadow Sr. had used a weapon of terrifying power called the Eclipse Cannon, which was on the ARK, to destroy the Black Comet years before we were born.

"Don't you remember?" Shadow asked. "The ARK is nothing but dead metal and plant life now. How are we going to get that cannon working?"

"The ARK ran on the Power of Opposition between forces," I explained. "I'm willing to bet That Spirit would be able to help us power it back up."

"Of course!" Sonic said. "Your sister's very existence is an opposition of Ice and Fire! Power like that will surely get the ARK up and running. "

Black Hope

We had prepared for the fight of our lives the day the Comet could be seen at any time from Mobius. We had already boarded the ARK and Spirit was making sure that the power grid for the ARK was stable. The White Comet came into view and we rotated the ARK so the Eclipse Cannon was facing the Comet. We went out to space and met up with Shadow Sr. and Neoshadow. We all looked at each other and nodded, confirming that the time had come. I charged my power into the Advanced Power Sphere, along with Sonic. Shadow took the Sphere from us, and immediately my point of view changed.

I was looking at my body as if I had become Shadow. Then I tried to move my hands but they wouldn't budge. I was definitely in Shadow's body. Shadow told Neoshadow and his grandfather to take our bodies to the ARK. They agreed and left moments before the Comet came into view. Black Hope came out of the Comet. He looked like a monster cloaked in jewels and robes. He was tricloptic and had hors coming out of the sides of his head.

"So you are the threat to my reign of Mobius?" Black Hope said in our heads. His voice was every bit as menacing as any monster's could be. "What a laugh, I can take you down no problem."

"Don't be too sure," Shadow said. With that he punched a hole straight through Black Hope's arm. Realizing quickly that he was outmatched in this form he retreated to the Comet. He MERGED with the comet and came out even more hideous, indescribably horrible.

"This is the Perfection of the Black Arms!" Hope said. "You don't stand a chance!"

"I can give you three ways I do stand any chance." Shadow burst his original energy. "I call this form Shadow the Hedgehog Charged. In this form I am twice as powerful as I am normally even without the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Then he went Super. "And This is Super Shadow the Hedgehog. In this state I am twice as powerful as Charged due to the Power of the Chaos Emeralds that flows through me. But the Chaos Trinity has another form, even beyond Super. Shall we Test it out?"

With each of the new powers that Shadow showed him, Perfect Black Hope looked either scared or intrigued, I couldn't tell. Then he got to the last part and Hope looked scared. Shadow started yelling at the top of his lungs. Or at least I could feel him trying. We were just beyond the atmosphere of Mobius meaning there was nothing for the sound to travel through. While he yelled I felt the immeasurable power of Advanced Form take hold of Shadow bit by bit for what seemed like five hours. Then, finally, Spike by Golden Spike, we went Advanced.

Now, Black Hope looked scared. He took the first attack and fired a charged beam at us. With Shadow's Spike Trail flying behind us, we sped away from the path of the beam and circled behind. Then we took the opening to pound him in the back of the head. The Comet had changed into a three tipped star shape. We threw Chaos Spears to the bottom spike. Black Hope took major damage and lost the spike, afterwards attacking with a clawed grip. Thanks to the Protective Ring that Shadow's Spike Trail provided we didn't take any damage. While we were in the grip of the claws, we used Chaos Blast. The entire Arm Disintegrated and the next time that happened, the other arm followed suit.

We then had Shadow's Spike Trail attack the Right point on the Comet. It fell off, well not exactly "fell," it started to float away from the main body. The Tricloptic form of the head started to cause a Blade-like slice across space. It was wide and long, but its reach wasn't very high. We just jumped over it. Finally we used Chaos Control and Shot to an incredible speed and destroyed the basic shape of the Final tip.

Then the ARK came into view, but it couldn't charge enough power to get the Eclipse Cannon going, even with Spirit Stabilizing the Power Grid. So I suggested to Shadow that we fly for the ARK, and Provide Extra power. Shadow took the advice and thrust his Spike trail point down into the energy charger of the Cannon.

This time, we were within Mobius' Atmosphere and could hear Shadow yelling as he sent Advanced Power into the ARK's power Grid.

"Eclipse…Cannon!" we yelled we sped off for the Comet, with a fired Beam from the Eclipse Cannon coming right behind us. We sped right through a certain mark on the Comet that looked like a target and the Cannon Fire hit the Mark and Destroyed Black Hope and the Comet along with him.

Shadow started to revert to his original form. Sonic's and my Consciousnesses started to speed back to our bodies on the ARK. Neoshadow sped out to space to collect Shadow and returned seconds later. It took a few hours for Shadow to wake up from a loss of power that large, but when he did everyone who was on the ARK went back to Mobius.

Robotnik's Biggest Offense

Days after, we were completing a mission in Spagonia, involving an outbreak of Robotnik's Robots. We completed the mission only to return to base to find out that it was a decoy. Turns out we were truly needed moments later at the base, as Robotnik himself attacked, taking the South Island Survivors captive.

Sonic's friend, Adrian, told us to be careful going after Robotnik. Robotnik had taken the Islanders to the Magnetic North Pole of Mobius. Shadow had made friends with a girl among the G.U.N. agents, Maria Madeline. She died just before we left for the North Pole.

"Sonic…" he said before we left. "I want you to avenge her, I want you to beat that Dastard Robotnik good, ya hear?"

"I feel you Shadow," Sonic said. "I'll take care of it."

"You better."

We flew for the Pole. I was ready to fight as Sonic since he's fought as both of us. But before we faced off with Robotnik, I had one request for my sister.

"Why would I need to watch your bodies?" she asked.

"I asked that you protect them," I said. "If Shadow or I get hurt in the Crossfire the chances of beating Robotnik slim immensely. And Sonic needs those chances as high as possible."

"Well…"

"Besides, I don't want to die facing Robotnik and whatever he's got up his sleeve, at least not while I'm in Sonic's body."

"Okay, I understand, I'll help out as best as I can."  
We reached the North Pole. Robotnik had all the Survivors in an electrified cage, all under the watch of the Robotnik Fleet. There was something odd by his side too. It looked like… Sonic!

"Welcome Blurs," Robotnik said. "Allow me to introduce the Metal Overlord. Unlike any who attempted the creation of this fine machine, I can control it very well. Watch." He raised his hands to the fleet above us. "Overlord! Merge with the Fleet and Become Perfection!"

"As you wish, Master Robotnik," the Overlord said. It took off for the sky and started to take in the Ships. With every ship it merged with it changed form drastically. Finally it looked like a giant metal dragon, with missile loaded tail, blaster installed claws, and one eye above the other. Robotnik got into his control pod and headed for the back of Overlord's head. Once the pod was installed in the Overlord, the True power of the Metal Overlord came to light. He almost destroyed the ice!  
Sonic couldn't wait any longer to merge with us. Shadow and I let our power and Consciousnesses merge with Sonic's. I was in Sonic's body this time. I let my power flow through him, and then we sped off over mountains of ice. When we reached the top of one, sonic let out Super Sonic and took off for the Overlord.

The Overlord bombarded us with fire of all sorts. However just before any of the attacks hit us, Sonic went Advanced. He took out all the Missiles with his Spike Trail and Dodged all the Laser fire. He stopped the last bullet before he went berserker and sped around the Overlord, causing dents to form and parts to fall off. Finally Robotnik was left in the head, which crashed without any way to support itself. Robotnik survived the Crash but he never made it away from the North Pole.

We went to see what was left of Robotnik's latest attempt at destroying the Resistance.

"Bl-Blurs!" he yelled. "I-I'm sorry! I'll turn over a new leaf I swear! Just Please! Give me another chance!"

"He's taken enough of a beating for Maria," Shadow said. "I say let him go to prison."

"Well, this is unexpected. Showing remorse, Robtonik? If you played nice the others and I wouldn't have had to beat you this bad."

Then I noticed Robotnik go for something in his pocket. A Tractor Beam Trigger. He smirked as he caught us in the pull. However, that smile disappeared when Robotnik realized we could speed our way out of the Beam. He flew off, but was hit by a stray piece of metal from the Tractor Beam. The impact caused an explosion, which shocked all of us.

"Robotnik!" Sonic yelled with worry. We were about to go after him as Advanced Sonic, but the form was cut off before we could start the search. When I returned to my body I told Shadow to collect Sonic as I looked for Robotnik. When she realized that we were awake, Spirit let down the force field that she put up to protect us.

When I finally found Robotnik, He was impaled on the stray piece of metal. He was still alive, but not alive enough to get off the ice. He grasped the Metal and said his last words with me in his sights.

"Ultimate Atonement… Is mine…" he died after he pulled out the metal.

"Robotnik!" I yelled in anguish. Yeah I hated him after I learned what he had done to my kind, but not enough to kill him. I wanted him to atone for his actions legally, not with his life! "Why? Why, God, Why!?" I yelled to the heavens.

When I got back to the others, the Survivors had been freed of their prison, and Sonic was awake. When he saw what was over my shoulder, he was horrorstruck. I could feel him. If I killed someone, I'd have nightmares for weeks. The only way I can tell you that is because I saw Robotnik die over and over in my dreams the month to follow.

Repopulation

We had forgiven Robotnik for all his crimes, even crimes against humanity. Everyone who was a survivor of the Purge went back to South Island. A few years later the island is full of life and Sonic Shadow and I are royalty.

Sonic, after marrying Cosmos, had a healthy boy, followed by twins. Their birth unfortunately killed Cosmos, and even I grieved. But the heart that healed first was Sonic's. Ironic, isn't it?

I grew up to marry Amy, Sonic's Sister. And we have two beautiful babies, but the happiest couple on south Island would have to be Shadow and my sister Spirit. They had two daughters and one son and all are well. All in all we're living happily ever after, that's the most accurate way to finish this story.


End file.
